


Are You Ok?

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Neither am i, Rants, SO, lance is not ok, vent fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Shiro asks Lance if he's ok, and he finally answers honestly.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Langst One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Heavy angst  
> Time period: Whenever, doesn't really matter.  
> Ship(s): Klance, platonic Hance and Shance  
> Notes: This is literally just a rant I wrote about myself I edited to work for Lance. Also Keith and Lance have been dating for awhile in this.

"Hey, Lance? Are you ok? You seem kinda... _off_. What's up?" Shiro asked, placing his human hand on Lance's shoulder as he walked away.

Lance turned around, "Yeah, Shiro, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we've got a universe to save!" Lance happily replied, the biggest grin he could possibly muster present on his face.

"You sure? It's _ok_ if you're not _ok_. You know that, right?"

After Shiro said that, you could visibly see Lance's face drop immediately. His smile faded, realization and sadness crossing his face.

"You know what, I'm not ok. I'm sorry Shiro, I lied," Lance started tearing up, "I'm definitely not ok.

"I'm such a bitch. I don't understand why anyone would want to hang out with me. All I do is take good things away from people and make jokes about it. I'm too sarcastic and too rude all the time. I tend to think so highly of myself and so lowly of others but I'm so wrong. Why should I even exist I just fucking suck. There's no real reason I should be here I don't help anyone. I'm just a parasite. I take good things, turn them into bad things, and leave them behind when I go to the next unlucky victim. Then, once I go, those who got hurt leave me behind and laugh about it without me later, have fun and love their lives glad that I'm gone. So few have actually stayed with me for long periods of time and I honestly don't know why those people are staying with me. I try to remind myself 'stressed is just desserts spelled backwards' but I don't really believe it. I want to, but I can't. I can't stop thinking of the negative and wanting to not be here. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't even keep up with the one thing I like to do, shooting, which I can't even muster up the courage to leave my room and train with it. Keith may be my boyfriend right now but I'm just a parasite in his life too even though he hasn't figured it out yet. I haven't really known him very long, he hasn't had a chance to learn how horrible I am. I know it'll end in heartbreak no matter how many times we say if we break up we'll still be friends. I just don't know anymore I can't keep going if this is all I can think about. I'm bitchy to everyone and I can't seem to be able to stop. I know it's because I'm off my meds and I'm trying to get back on them but I can't even manage to do that right. God I suck. That's the only real answer here: I suck. I'm only good at talking way too much, faking confidence, and annoying others. Those are my strong suits, not to mention talking about myself way too long. I'm really lucky with my family and how accepting they are and how I have food every night with you guys here but I still can't seem to be able to be nice to you, or my family when I was still on earth. And now I probably won't even get another chance to tell them how sorry I am. I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it just because I'm a teenager? Are teens just incapable of not being a bitch? No that can't be right, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are incredible. Am I just saying that so I feel slightly better about being a terrible person? I'm lazy, I'm fat, I'm ugly, and those are only on the surface. Deep down, I'm bitchy, judgmental, and rude. All I do is send people memes and try and make them feel better about themselves, but I can't even handle keeping myself happy. I try and be smart like Pidge but it's not working because she's better than me and I can't keep up. I try to be kind to others, like Hunk, but he's so amazing and kind to everyone and I clearly am just incapable of doing the same. I just take advantage of people. And I can't even do that right. Now, for the important part. Are you ok?"

"Lance..."

"No, no, no! Shit! I'm sorry Shiro I didn't mean to make you hear all that. I just- it just slipped out. I'll go. I'm sorry, how are you? No, I shouldn't have said that I'm leaving. I'll just, uh, I'll just go. Have a good night, Shiro. I probably won't be at dinner tonight."

"Lance, wait-"

"Oh, and please don't tell the others about this. Especially not Hunk and Keith, it'll break their hearts. I'm ok. Don't worry. I'll just be going now."

And so he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have some fluff.

"Hey, Keith? I'm kinda worried about Lance?" Hunk worriedly asked Keith, walking into the common room.

"Why? He's awesome. He's so kind and sweet, not to mention hot. What could be wrong?" Keith replied, cleaning his favorite knife.

"Well, haven't you noticed him being a bit distant lately? He wasn't at dinner yesterday or breakfast this morning."

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess so. I actually tried to ask him something last night but he said he was too tired before I said anything and ran to his room."

Just after Keith said that, Shiro walked in saying, "Guys?" like he was looking for someone. Then, noticing Keith and Hunk, he states, "Oh, good. You're here. Pidge isn't, but that's alright you guys are the main people I wanted to find anyway. Have you guys noticed anything up with Lance?"

"We were actually just talking about that, but what about Lance specifically?" Keith replied.

"Well, he told me not to tell you guys, but it's gotten worse, so I've decided to go for it. This morning, I brought him breakfast and he just seemed so sad. He had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't done his makeup routine or his face mask. And, last night, he told me..."

And Shiro explained all the sad and obviously questionable things Lance had said the night before. After that, Keith jumped up, stated, "I'll handle it, don't come with me," and stormed out. Hunk was crying, remembering similar behavior from his good friend at the garrison too.

Keith ran to Lance's room, and knocked on the door. It opened fairly quickly, revealing an extremely tired looking Lance saying, "Shiro, I told you I'm fi-" Lance cut himself off when he looked and realized it was Keith, not Shiro.

"Lance, are you ok? You've been much more distant, and you used to come to my room to snuggle much more often. You haven't come for a week now."

"I'm sorry, I've been a little, uh, off lately but don't worry! I'm ok! I promise!" Lance replied with a clearly forced smile and happiness. Keith could easily see the sadness in his eyes.

"Lance... it's ok if you're not ok. I want you to know that. I'll still be here for you, no matter what. I care about you, and I want you to be able to trust me, but I don't want to force you either. The whole team cares about you, but even though I can't really speak for the rest of the team, please know that I'm not gonna abandon you. Ever. I love you Lance, please just, know that. I'm not great at words, and I know you deserve a much better speech, but-"

Lance cut off Keith's speech with a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back, smiling with his arms around Keith's neck and said, "Thank you, Keith. I think- I think I'm finally ready to admit that I'm not ok. And I'm so sorry it took this long for me to tell you."

"It's alright, Lance, just... tell me."

And Lance did just that. He told Keith how he felt, and Keith helped him as much as he possibly could have. They asked Coran about some medicines he could take, and Coran was a surprisingly incredible therapist and Lance saw him privately to talk once a week. He took the meds for a month and a half and then Coran told him he was ready to be off them again, and things were genuinely better. Lance finally felt content and happy with his life with his space family, and Keith was there for every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make another part where the angst starts again or end it here?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two to this?


End file.
